


Breathing Your Love

by moratti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti





	Breathing Your Love

范佩西从浴室出来的时候只穿了一条平角裤。

他拎着一条软绵绵的毛巾在浴室门口站了一会儿，像是不知道该拿自己湿漉漉的头发如何是好，又或许只是刚洗完澡还有些晕乎罢了。半晌，他才举起毛巾胡乱地擦了擦头发，然后便将它搁在了肩上，向着卧室走去。

坐在床上看报的博格坎普抬起头看了他一眼，然后将视线重新投回了报纸上，仿佛那上面的内容比他更有吸引力一般。范佩西撇了撇嘴，但什么也没有说，毕竟承认自己在吃一张报纸的醋这事听起来有些荒谬，他可不想再被博格坎普笑话了。

“你在看什么？”

这个问题使得博格坎普再次抬起了头看他，这次视线停留的时间长了一些，过分冷静的眸子让范佩西看不出那里面的内容。年长者看了他一会儿，然后才淡淡地开了口，“你的新闻。”

“什么？”范佩西眨了眨眼睛，似乎想确认自己真的没有听错。

“新闻，关于你的那只进球。”博格坎普说着，将手中的报纸翻了个面，好让他能看到上面巨大的标题，还有那张姿势突破想象力的照片，“看不懂葡萄牙语，不过刚才来的时候在路上正好看到这个头条新闻，就顺便买了一份。不得不说这速度还真是令人惊讶，毕竟比赛才过去半天而已。”

范佩西站在原地有些不知所措，他用手指搓了搓挂在肩头的毛巾，不知道自己是该直接向博格坎普询问比赛的观后感比较好还是等待后者自己开口更合适，于是愣了半晌只干巴巴地吐出一个“哦”，便没有了下文。

博格坎普看着他的模样忽然感到有些怀念。在他的印象中，外人眼里的罗宾·范佩西永远都是充满傲气的，但在他面前，那孩子总会摆出一副不知所措的模样，同时又用充满期待的眼神的看着他，像是想得到他的表扬却又担心他会过分严厉那样。

在丹尼斯·博格坎普面前，罗宾·范佩西永远都是21岁的模样。

博格坎普不着痕迹地叹了口气，将报纸放到一边，拍了拍身旁的位置，对范佩西说道，“过来。”他说，“你的头发还是湿的。”

得到命令的某人又慢吞吞地“哦”了一声，然后乖乖地走了过去，杵在床前看着对方，在后者的眼神变得有些无奈之后，他才手脚并用地爬上了床，盘腿坐在了对方面前，满怀期待地看着对方。

博格坎普忍不住勾起嘴角笑了笑，范佩西此刻的模样太像一只邀功的大型犬类，他仿佛都能看见对方身后摇来晃去的尾巴。他坐起身，拿过对方挂在肩上的毛巾，打算替面前的“大型犬类”擦干头发。

“丹尼斯。”

“嗯？”

范佩西向前俯过身，伸手勾住了博格坎普的后颈，然后在对方反应过来之前，将自己的双唇贴在了对方唇上。那是个讨好似的吻，他像是在索要糖果一般勾着博格坎普的脖子不放，伸出舌头试探性地勾画着对方的唇线。

回过神来的博格坎普果断拒绝了对方打算继续深入的吻，示意对方松开手，然后跪坐起身，轻轻地吻了吻对方的前额，“你做得很好，罗宾，但是你现在需要休息。”

“拜托。”范佩西撇了撇嘴，“都过去半天了。”

“明天一早你还要训练。”

“拒绝我应该找个像样点的理由。”范佩西固执地再次将双手缠了上去，“说你年纪大了承受不住剧烈运动都比这个靠谱。”说完他又凑近对方的耳侧，贼兮兮地补充道，“我不会嫌弃你的，丹尼斯，为了你着想，我可以在上面。”

博格坎普很确定自己脑海里突然冒出来的“养虎为患”的想法实在有些匪夷所思，他努力将这种奇怪的念头赶出脑海里之后，才对范佩西说道，“激将法对我没有用，罗宾，何况你在上面的时候也是bottom.”

“只为你，丹尼斯。”范佩西嘀咕道，一遍伸手推了推博格坎普的肩膀，这回后者倒是很配合地顺着他的动作躺下，手指在他裸露的腰侧磨拭着，这让范佩西不由地扭动了一下，“看来你现在不打算拒绝了？”

“Just for you，Robin.”博格坎普模仿他的语气说道。

“我说的可是荷兰语。”范佩西笑道，俯下身凑到博格坎普耳边吐气，“但是你的英格兰腔还真是一如既往的性感，丹尼斯，我想再多听几句。”他含住博格坎普的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬着，含糊不清地说道，“或许我们可以在做爱的时候用英语交谈，听起来挺有情趣的。”

“考虑到你有碍交流的口音，我想还是算了。”博格坎普颇为诚恳地拒绝道。

范佩西撇了撇嘴，“好吧，博格坎普教练，你越来越吹毛求疵了。”他说着，一边开始试图解开对方的纽扣，“那我们就直接进入正题吧，你说的，我明早还要训练。”

“所以我的建议是不做，我可不想被路易斯说教。”

“你确定要在这个时候拒绝？”范佩西挑了挑眉，直起身子居高临下地看着丹博格坎普，“我已经被你点着了，亲爱的博格坎普教练，这种时候你应该对我进行辅导才对。”

博格坎普当然知道范佩西现在是个什么状态，后者就跨坐在他身上，除了一条平角裤之外不着片缕，刚才俯身贴近他时，他可以清楚地感觉到对方已经勃起的性器就隔着布料抵在他的小腹上，即使他想拒绝也晚了。于是他叹了口气，“如果你能知道‘节制’怎么拼写就好了。”他不用低下头也能知道对方已经将他的衬衫纽扣都解开了，“你有准备安全套吗？”

“没有，只有润滑剂——这里倒是有提供安全套，但显然不是我喜欢的牌子。”

那只是他不想使用安全套的借口，但博格坎普并不打算拆穿。他配合着对方的动作将自己身上的衣物都剥了下来——在这种事情上他们都不喜欢浪费时间——当他将手表摘下放在床头柜上时，范佩西已经脱掉了平角裤光溜溜地坐回了他身上，并拦下了他正打算去拿润滑剂的手，“我自己来。”

范佩西俯下身，将全身的重量都交给了博格坎普，微微抬起臀部，将涂了润滑剂的手指探向了身后。从博格坎普的角度看过去，无法看清对方手上的动作，但凭借对方趴在他耳边断断续续的呻吟，他可以判断出对方已经将自己打开到了如何的程度。

他伸出手揉了揉对方还未干的头发，然后略微施力，示意对方抬起头来与他接吻。范佩西欣然照做，借着对方的亲吻将低沉的呻吟都封进了喉咙里，手指的动作更为急切了起来。博格坎普用手指来回摩拭着他后颈的凹陷处，试图安抚对方的情绪，但显然，这个动作让对方更加地迫不及待了。

“丹尼斯。”范佩西深吸一口气，试图让自己的语句更顺畅一些，“关于今天的比赛……你就没有什么想说的吗……？”他们的距离只有几公分而已，这让他可以清楚地看见对方脸上任何细微的表情。

博格坎普无奈地笑了笑，心想这小子可真会挑时候，但还是回答道，“你表现得很棒，罗宾，路易斯让你当队长是个正确的决定，没有人比你更适合这个位置了。”

“唔。”范佩西呻吟了一声，“听起来真像是例行大会上的发言……”他将手指抽了出来，撑起身子，俯视着博格坎普，“可能还没有完全准备好，但我已经没有耐心了……”他这样说道，一边抬起了身子，博格坎普皱了皱眉，正想出声阻止，对方却已经伸手扶住了他已经完全勃起的性器，小心地坐了上去，不知是过于心急还是没有掌握好平衡，身体一失重便一下就进去了大半，还没有完全润滑的状况使得二人都不太好受，范佩西咬住下唇，发出了沉闷的呻吟。

博格坎普扶住对方线条紧致的腰线，眉头依旧紧皱着，“放松，罗宾。”

对方却不听劝，咬了咬牙，一下坐到了底，发出一声长长的呻吟，“丹尼斯……”他将双手撑在对方身体两侧，直直地看进对方的眸子里，“丹尼斯……”

博格坎普猜测他大概是想说点什么的，但现在这个状况显然由不得他的大脑正常运转，只能翻来覆去地念叨他的名字。博格坎普叹了口气，抓住对方的右臂，另只手环住他的腰，施了力将彼此的位置对调了过来。

被摔在床上的范佩西发出短促的呻吟，感觉对方的性器从他体内滑出去了一半，不由地皱了皱眉，“丹……”还未吐出一个完整的音节，对方又重新挺了进来，使得他慌忙咬住了下唇才阻止了差点发出的尖叫。他闭上眼，感觉到博格坎普安抚似的吻住了他的喉结，并且在用牙齿细细地啃咬着，“丹尼斯……”他吞了口口水，清晰地感觉到了喉结从对方结实的牙齿下方划过的奇妙触感，忍不住蜷起了脚趾。

博格坎普耐心地吻着他的喉结，然后是颈侧的动脉，接着细细地上移，来到他的耳垂，啃咬了一阵便含进了口中，用舌尖一点一点地挑弄着，范佩西仰起头，收紧了环在对方肩上的双手，肌肉结实的大腿紧绷着，蹭了蹭博格坎普的腰侧，催促对方加快动作。

但对方像是铁了心地不打算让他得逞，又或许只是考虑到他明天的训练才刻意控制了速度与力道，依旧不急不缓地抽插着，让他更加难耐了起来，“丹尼斯……”他抱怨似的唤了一声，睁开眼，天花板上的顶灯晃得他皱了皱眉。

博格坎普终于放过了他的耳垂，撑起身子居高临下地看着他，本想说点什么，却在看到他半眯着眸子神情恍惚、还张着双唇却只能发出意味不明的哼声的状态时，把控制力道这事又立刻抛到了脑后，一下狠狠地捅了进去，对方的神色变得更加恍惚了起来，“……慢一点……”

刚才催促的人是他，现在嘀咕着要慢一点的也是他。博格坎普宠溺地笑了笑，伸手揉了揉对方的脑袋，“Good boy，I’ll take care of that.”

范佩西像是被戳到敏感点一样颤抖了一下，然后用左手捂住了脸，“上帝。”他叹了口气，“你说这句话的时候实在是太性感了……”他吸了吸鼻子，小声继续道，“……真不想说我差点就射出来了……”

不，其实一点也不丢脸。范佩西又想。我这可是在和梦想做爱。

这个想法让他更加兴奋地颤抖了一下。

博格坎普俯身吻了吻他的额头，“我意识到拖长时间并没有什么好处。”说着，他的手抚上了范佩西挂在他腰上的大腿，那里的肌肉紧绷得像是抽了筋，“你今天已经运动过度了，再做下去你明天会路都走不直的。”然后他的手顺着对方的大腿一直下滑，直到握住了仍旧挺立的性器，开始加重力道抚摸了起来，同时加快了在对方身后抽插的动作，“现在，为我射出来，罗宾。”他直直地看着对方无法完全睁开的眸子，柔声命令道。

糟糕。范佩西想。这句话竟然让丹尼斯显得更性感了。我一定是个受虐狂。

双重的刺激由不得他进一步胡思乱想，断断续续的呻吟随着博格坎普的动作而变得连贯绵长了起来，范佩西努力撑起眸子注视着对方，含糊不清地想着，自己说不定是世界上最幸运的崇拜者了。

——博格坎普也一定是世界上最伟大的偶像。反正在他眼里一定是。

高潮到来的时候他感到了前所未有的满足。博格坎普吻了吻他的额头，重重的喘息落在他的鼻翼上，他闭上眼，伸手紧紧抱住了年长者的肩膀，垂下头用脑袋蹭了蹭对方的颈窝。

“如果这算是奖励的话，我一定每次比赛都能创记录的。”

“这不是奖励。”博格坎普伸手扣住对方的后脑，笑道，“这本来就是属于你的。”

 

【全文完】


End file.
